The Love Whisperer
by AusllyJodie
Summary: Summary;Dez has got his own show, the love whisperer, a show for couples. For his first season he has to find six people, and match them up. Will Austin and Ally fall for each other?
1. Chapter 1

The Love Whisperer

Summary;Dez has got his own show, the love whisperer, a show for couples. For his first season he has to find six people, and match them up. Will Austin and Ally fall for each other?

Hey guys! My first story! Whoo! Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Dez's Pov

"Guess who got Austin and Ally and Trish a job?"I burst into the room, Trish giving me a puzzled look.

"That's what I say!"Trish grumbled.

"So, what's the job? Is it pancake testing?"Austin giggled excitedly like a little kid.

"Austin,don't be silly!"Ally said, biting her hair,"Is it pickle tasting?"

"Nope! I got you guys the chance to be on my love gameshow, The Love Whisperer on tv!"I said excitedly, jumping up and down.

*Ally's Pov*

"That's great Dez!"Trish said sarcastically,"Fire me now!"

"C'mon guys, please!"Dez begged.

"Fine!"Austin, Trish and I said.

"Great, now I've six contestants!"Dez said enthuasiastically.

-At the Gameshow-

"Welcome to the love whisperer gameshow hosted by me, Dez! Let's meet our six contestants!"Dez said.

"Over in red, it's miss Ally Dawson. Singer, songwriter and ex girlfriend of superstar, Austin Moon . She's a big fan of pickles and she is unable to dance!"Dez pointed over to me and I waved shyly.

"Next in blue, worldwide star Austin Moon. Singer, terrible songwriter and ex girlfriend of many, many girls; Brooke, Kira, European super model, Ally and love interest of the lead of a hit band, Cassidy!"Dez talked abput Austin and I couldn't help but feel sad at the mention of all the girls he has dated.

"In yellow, a manager who's been fired many times, Trish DeLa Rosa! She's bossy, rude and mean, but she has starred in commercials for Suzy's Soups and she's been the monster in a hit blockbuster movie, directed by the handsome Dez"Trish growled over at Dez.

"Pretty In Pink, Cassidy! She worked in a cafe and is a singer of a band, Austin Moon's love interest. Please welcome Cassidy!"A twinge of jealousy ran through my body.

"Lastly, our final contestant, Dallas! He rejected Ally!"Boos went through the studio audience, the loudest boo coming from Austin.

"Dez,that's five contestants!"Dallas pointed out.

"Oh! I'm the final contestant! Let's read who you'll br matched with for the first assignment;Austin and Cassidy, Dallas and Ally and Dez and Trish!"

"What?"Trish screamed.

This has been part one of the love whisperer. More after the ad break.


	2. Chapter 2 Jealousy

Woah! I got some followers, favourites and reviews plus over 80 views! That's awesome!

Here's a chapter as thanks!

Chapter 2

*Dez's pov*

"We'll shoot more soon!"I called, storming off the stage, with Trish following.

"Why didn't you put Austin and Ally together? I paid you to put them together!"Trish whispered, making sure no one was around.

"Trust me.I'm team need to make them jealous of each other!"I whispered back.

"I've an idea..."Trish mumbled.

*Ally's pov*

"Partners, come to the stage. In this challenge, we will see who has the most muscles! Girls, feel your partners muscles!"That was a random challenge I thought to myself. Confused Dez stuffed onions up his arm to make him have muscles.

I felt dallas's muscles, sure, they were big, but they were those types of muscles that are so big they're disgusting!

I looked over at trish, chasing dez around with fish. That's a sight you don' t see everyday.

Austin's Pov

I looked over at Ally, she looked kind of pretty, but not hot like Cassidy. Ally wasn't hot, she was beautiful. Every friend thinks that about their friend, right? I hope so! But I couldn't help feel jealous at her and dallas. Shooting ended and I went over and linked her in my arms.

"I got an idea for a duet Ally!"Ally and I raced back to sonic boom and I started playing the piano.

(Ally BOLD. Austin not bold. Both Italics)

"You're the pickle to my pancake

**I'm the girl, you're the guy**

Cause we go together beautiful

**Like pickles and pancakes**

Yeah we go together like

**Strawberries and cream**

_ All I know is you're the one for me._

**The one for me. You're the one for me.**

Hey darlin stop chewing on your hair.

**Hey mister stop playing those drums**

Hey darlin I got a D!

**Hey Mister I only got 99!**

Cause we go together beautiful

**Like pickles and pancakes**

Yeah we go together like

**Strawberries and cream**

_All I know is you're the one for me._

**The one for me. You're the one for me**."Austin and I sang randomly. We did what we do everytime we sing a duet, look into each others eyes, lean in– and the door opens.

I pull away and notice it's Dez.

"Partner change! Austin and Ally and Dallas and Cassidy are the mew partners!"

Dez Pov

Austin was totally jealous, hehe!


End file.
